


United Here Somehow

by DoreyG



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Hal Jordan is terrible at feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," he says brightly, throwing himself into the chair across from Bruce and trying not to bounce too excessively, "we're both fuck-ups."</p>
            </blockquote>





	United Here Somehow

"So," he says brightly, throwing himself into the chair across from Bruce and trying not to bounce too excessively, "we're both fuck-ups."

"Good start," Bruce says wryly, pointedly doesn't put down the thing he's fiddling with - some sort of transceiver thingimibob? He'd probably know, if he looked closer, but he's not quite in the _mood_ right now, "please, do continue with your thesis."

"No," he says stubbornly, and only remembers that Bruce isn't a mind reader - unlikely as that seems sometimes - when the other man blinks at him patiently, "I mean, I will. I just... Look, we're both fuck-ups together."

"I got that," Bruce says carefully, arching an eyebrow.

"And it shouldn't work. I mean, like, it _really_ shouldn't work. We should hate each other. Or, even worse and more likely, want to rip each other apart with our bare hands and never look back," he takes a deep breath, tries to smile roguishly and remember what his point was. To the man's eternal credit, Bruce only keeps patiently arching his eyebrow across from him, "but we don't."

"Most of the time."

"Most of the time," he agrees, with a firm nod, "and I _like_ that, Bruce. I... Think it's pretty awesome, actually."

"Awesome," Bruce repeats softly, and the word looks so strange in his mouth that he has to bite down on laughter. Most of that is amused hysteria, though, probably - this is proving almost exactly as stressful as he was expecting, "Jordan, is this your way of asking me to go steady?"

"No!" He blurts, and then takes in a deep breath as Bruce's eyebrow somehow - don't ask him how, perhaps the big bad Bat has been hiding superpowers after all - climbs even higher, "not exactly, big guy. All I'm saying is that... Well, I like what we've been doing."

"Yes," Bruce says levelly.

"And I would not be against continuing to do what we've been doing."

"Yes."

"...For a really, really long time."

"...Okay."

They stare at each other for a long moment, possibly the longest moment of his life. Bruce shifts a little, he fights the urge to just get up and throw himself out of the Watchtower window.

"...So," and, in the end, settles for a rough cough and a rather jerky scramble to his feet instead. Because, hey, you can't expect too many miracles in one day, "I'm glad we had that chat, established a few things. I'll see you around, Bruce, try not to terrify too many baby superheroes on the way."

"Hrm," Bruce says, and does the decent thing - for once - by returning his gaze to the transceiver in front of him as he beats a dignified retreat, "you'll still be coming to my room at 8pm, of course?"

And he pauses for a second, wild and nervous right at the canteen door.

"...Yeah," but he's been this brave this far, after all. And he's hardly going to quit now, not with what feels like the entire universe stretching out before him, "yeah, why not. See you then, Bruce, and make sure that your headboard has been _extra_ Reinforced."

The soft chuckle, more like an exhalation of breath than anything else, he gets in reply goes a long way towards convincing him that he's done the right thing.


End file.
